User blog:AgentHoxton/AgentHoxton's Tropes - Self-Demonstrating: Eden
(NOTE: I'd suggest looking up Self-Demonstrating character pages on TVTropes before reading this - it'll help you understand this better. -AgentHoxton) O-oh... hello there! I wasn't expecting visitors at this time. How'd you get into the Valley? Wait... you're not here to hurt and insult me like those other people down on Arlion, right? Or are you here because Harlis or Black Baron or what-have-you is causing trouble yet agai-- Wait, they're not? You're... you're here to learn about me? Well, um, goodness. Okay. I'll try my best. My first appearances come from the ongoing Arlian Angel: Origins book, as part of the main series that my creator is trying to establish centring around my adventures and duties as a guardian. However, my life began a lot sooner than that - 200 years ago, I was born. My mother... she was one of the kindest souls among the Goddesses... and still is. Everyone made sure that my first couple hundred of years in The Valley were that of welcoming. Yes, I say "hundreds" - Arlian Gods and Goddesses alike, as well as their children, age pretty gracefully... ...I'm losing track of myself, here. Let's get back on focus. My childhood was fairly peaceful with my mother and the rest of my family, but then, when I was the age I am today, came the day when Lady Gaiana alerted everyone of a threat headed towards Arlion, the planet I would soon be issued to protect - the alien overlord who would soon turn out to be Emperor Harlis and his rogues. It was left to me to become the new guardian of the planet at the age of 200 (or 10, take your pick at this point) after the previous Arlian Angel before me went missing in action. I still have no idea what happened to him... ...Oh. Right. Sorry. Getting off-track again. Heh heh! Anyway, the next month of mine was a gruelling process of getting myself in shape, both physically and mentally, and at the end of the month, the Arlian Goddesses each blessed me with a fraction of their power before I was finally sent down to the planet of Arlion, ready to fight off the threat and protect the planet with my life, which I do to this day. It's a tough job, given that I'm not exactly treated very well and I have to face very tough threats, but someone has to do it. You can start reading what there is of my story here. Still a work in progress, but still, worth a read if you want to follow my journey. Maybe you'll get to see me move on to bigger and better things! Tropes that you may know me for *A God I Am Not: Titles associated to me include Lord Eden and The Prince of Love, since I am Arlia's son. While these are both true, I'd prefer that you just call me Eden. *Adaptational Badass: Okay, so I generally try to keep peace between people, but if I have to, I will use brute force. *Adorably Precocious Child: I have a lot riding on my shoulders at my age... *Adorkable: To an extent. At least, that's what I'm told. *Age-Appropriate Angst: When... when everything gets tough, of course... *All Of The Other Reindeer: I know too well that I end up on the receiving end of this just because of my age and the fact that people don't believe that a little child can be The Hero. To this day, in fact... *All-Loving Hero: I'm the child of the Goddess of Love, I would be this by nature as a result. *Ascended To A Higher Plane Of Existence: I suppose you can say that this was in place since my birth. I am a goddess' son, after all... Still need to work on getting the fabled Ascension and True God forms, though... *Badass Adorable: I try. *Being Good Sucks: Sometimes my worst of days just reek of this... *Beware The Nice Ones: Don't get on my bad side, please... *Bishonen: I guess a lot of the feminine sides of me comes from my mother? *Break The Cutie: Being such a young guardian can be pretty taxing on the mind... and that's not even mentioning what I have to deal with when it comes to facing off against the likes of Harlis... *Breakable Weapons: My Setzer Staff can be broken... but I can use my energy to get it back! So... there's that! *Butt Monkey: I-it wouldn't hurt me to have something go right for me once in a while, would it...? *Cheerful Child: It's a tough life I have to live... but I try my best on this front. *Child Soldier: I am exceptionally young for an Arlian Angel - most of the previous ones before me were young adults. *Chronic Hero Syndrome: I just want to help keep Arlion safe... *Classical Anti-Hero: I'm the hero of my story. And a... l-loser... *Cool Sword: My Blade of Solaria, forged by Lady Satzu. *Cowardly Lion: It's not easy for me to keep composure, I'll give you that... *Crack Ship: People seem to enjoy doing this with me... I mean, who's this "Madoka" I keep hearing of? *The Cutie: A lot of people seem to liken me as this. *Dandere: To a degree... um... nnn... *Everyone's Baby Sister: I can be this to the Arlian Goddesses at times when threatened by bad guys. *Fatal Flaw: My pacifism does tend to be a crippling problem... *God Is Flawed: I'm not perfect even as a supposedly all-powerful deity. No-one truly is, after all. *Good Parents: I'm on the receiving side of this trope. I have to thank my mother and the other Goddesses a lot for the fact that they raised me so well. *The Heart: No matter what. *The Hero: Of course! *Innocent Prodigy: I have these kinds of moments. I'm still young, after all. *Invulnerable Knuckles: Whenever I use my Goddess Gauntlets. *It Sucks To Be The Chosen One: I would never have guessed being such a young hero designated to guard a planet would involve so many hardships... *Love Martyr: I will be sure to help love spread across the world, and nothing you do to me won't stop me! *Magic Staff: My Setzer Staff. *Misery Builds Character: I've been through so much already. But I hope one day, it'll all pay off. *Moe: Again, a lot of people seem to think I'm this. *Never Accepted In His Home Town: Averted in the sense that I'm not accepted anywhere in the world, save for the few that understand. *Not Allowed To Grow Up: Justified in that we Arlian God-blood age gracefully. *Our Angels Are Different: I'm not like usual angels in your mythologies. *The Power Of Love: Lady Arlia's power, and my power too, since it was passed down to me as a result of being her child. *Punch Clock Hero: Although I'm one who is willing to accept his job and will do whatever it takes, thick and thin. *Really 700 Years Old: I've lived for 200 years. But in human terms, I'm still in my childhood. *Red Is Heroic: Or so I'm told. I usually wear red - it even goes further to my natural hair colour. *Skilled, But Naïve: I'm half of this. I try to do my best at what I do... but things limit me in terms of soft-heartedness... *Technical Pacifist: I don't like to fight and kill things, truth be told. But with the threats I have to face, sometimes I just don't have any alternatives. *Training From Hell: Well... it's not "from Hell", but I had to work hard in order to be in any position to try and defend the planet. *Weak, But Skilled: The other half of me is this, from the previous "Skilled, But X" trope above. I don't exactly have as much powers as my peers, after all. *The Woobie: It's hard to be the chosen one, you know... *You Gotta Have Red Hair: I have red hair. I don't think it changes who I am at the end of the day, really. Uh oh! I'm being told of something going on down on Arlion! I gotta go! Hopefully we can talk again, friend! Category:Blog posts